


【梅林旧剑】开到荼蘼花事了

by deerafar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerafar/pseuds/deerafar
Summary: 梅林看见世间唯一落入凡尘的星宿，是天幕熔落的一角，风月为之染上霜烬，梦魔如古井沧海的心从那时起便潋滟起了星辉如霜。造物将他置于凡尘的绛河，他便如渴饮的人囫囵咽下了第一次悸动。品尝着从未有过的感情，不惜溺入愚人的爱河。
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Saber(Prototype)
Kudos: 12





	【梅林旧剑】开到荼蘼花事了

**Author's Note:**

> 梅林（A）×旧剑（O） 微量梅林×阿尔托莉雅  
> 轻ooc，梅林半alpha半梦魔

“王还没到吗？圆桌会议王可从来没迟到过，真是奇怪。”贝德维尔开始有些坐立不安了。  
不远处有花香飘来，粉白身影站定在他们前面。  
“那就更加奇怪了，”某贝性王厨想着，“这位宫廷魔术师大多时候行踪诡秘，但他今天却来了圆桌会议。”  
梅林平日里笑吟吟的，但现在他的眉头微皱，脚下生风，似乎是因为扔下了一件棘手的事而掩饰不住的焦急。花之魔术师显然没有注意到，他冲过来时，胡乱飞舞的花瓣砸了圆桌众人满脸。  
“亚瑟王此次召诸位前来，非为他事，王料诸位平日里辛勤操练，决定让诸位暂加修整，请在此月内尽情游历。”像是为了特别强调什么，梅林抬眼一扫众骑士，“若无要事最好勿要来见王。”  
话语如石落水中惊起层层细浪，有骑士高声问道：“尊敬的宫廷魔术师，那么王又在哪里呢。”  
“亚瑟王嘛，”梅林面色不动却有阴翳掠过，“他不在王宫。”

亚瑟王当然没有出去，更确切得说，他不能出去。梅林才离开不到一刻，亚瑟断断续续地想着，熟悉的燥热感一波比一波难以平息。假如他的灵魂能漂浮到床幔之上审视自己的情动模样，他便会看到自己衣衫不整，因不断蜷缩而备受蹂躏的金发肯定也毫无章法地乱翘着。对了，今天的圆桌会议，该死的他忘了，但就这种糟糕的情况他甚至无法跨出房门一步。亚瑟睁开水蒙蒙的碧绿眸子，在房间里寻找梅林的身影。  
于是梅林急匆匆赶回来看到的便是这番景致。尊贵的亚瑟王陷入了发情热，魔术结界内omega的信息素弥漫并占领了每一寸空气，那气息像是圣诞花环上装饰的红色木果，却多了几分窗外风雪的凛冽。  
亚瑟勉强睁开眼，那如幼鹿般湿漉漉的无助的眸子忽的撞进梅林眼中。梅林愣了愣，随即意识到了事态的严重性，心中明灭的烛火摇曳着。  
虽然自欺欺人并不适用于大名鼎鼎的魔术师，那又有什么办法呢，只能暂且试一试了，梅林心想。  
像以往的六年一样，梅林默念魔术术式，让亚瑟逐渐沉入梦境，作为半梦魔的梅林开始吞食那些直接化作难缠梦境的Omega本能。  
亚瑟双眼无法完全聚焦，一抹粉白身影又回到了房间，随即一股浓郁的花香味包裹了他，沉入梦境的前一刻，亚瑟恍惚觉得眼前的身影带给自己的安心胜过卡美洛坚固光洁的城壁，纷飞的思绪也如花瓣片片落定了，他开始回忆，直至睡意淹没他。

*“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，你要想清楚了，”尤瑟·潘德拉贡坐在国王的宝座上，面前十四五岁的少年身形犹是单薄，性别分化前，几乎所有人都认定亚瑟会是一个尊贵的alpha，他已经取得骑士资格，像多数alpha一样。可他偏偏分化成了个omega，未来的卡美洛交予一个弱势的王，想必会造成不少麻烦。  
“尤瑟王啊，我能用魔术使他成为一个能担起重任的王，这一点您不用担心。”声音突兀地在大殿上响起，梅林落地显形，花瓣漂浮在他束络的衣袍旁，宫廷里的侍卫显然对宫廷魔术师的突然出现见惯了。拥有千里眼的花之魔术师眺望过卡美洛的未来，此刻却站立在亚瑟身后，发出微不可闻的叹息。  
亚瑟带着少年稚气的声音落下，镂空彩窗外垂落的苍白天光因为他的声音有些碎裂了，铺在堂皇的宫殿地面上如泠泠白霜。  
“父王，父亲，我愿意接受王位，与卡美洛共存亡。”  
“与命运抗争到底，我将无悔。”

魔术师端详着陷入安稳睡眠的亚瑟，少年的稚气在他毫无防备的沉睡时愈发明显，从眼角眉间摹出的仿佛还是六年前发誓的少年的轮廓。虽说他每次的梦可够难以下咽的，承担太多的人好梦总是奢谈，梅林唏嘘着。  
看起来到此就顺利结束的术式微妙地动摇了一下，就像从内部碎裂的磐石无可避免地崩塌了。咒术突然的失灵，眼看亚瑟王快从梦境中挣扎着醒来，梅林却没有丝毫的慌张，忽而想起当年自己向尤瑟王隐瞒的一句话。  
“可我只能维持六年。”他想着，不禁喃喃出声。  
自从梅林与亚瑟的目光相接开始，梅林便觉得身体里有一部分正在被唤醒，作为半人类身体里的alpha本能。  
六年过去了，他的王始终没有变过，对外重甲加身，是理想中的挽救卡美洛的正经的王。  
不管是战场上的骑士王，还是圆桌中的亚瑟王，是商讨国事时淡漠疏离的亚瑟王，还是从不屈服于第二性征的安然熟睡的少年亚瑟，都是一步步由梅林扶持着，一步步笑着前往梅林指向的深渊，所向披靡而不知前路为何。  
梅林有什么资格说，他是梅林的亚瑟·潘德拉贡。

魔术术式破裂时，亚瑟不知为何又挣扎地陷入了另一个梦境。梦里一个年纪大概十四五岁的英格兰少女站立在一块石头前，石中横插着的剑是他无比熟悉的那一把。少女金发过肩，有似倾注了万顷金芒，碧绿的眼眸中映入过麦田，山岗，还有无垠的碧蓝晴空，那般澄净。  
从她拔出剑的那刻起——  
她的眼中闪过尸横遍野的战场，闪过骑士之间的背弃，甚至闪过……挚爱之人的离去，一幕幕戎马倥偬真实得如亚瑟亲眼见过一般。少女碧绿的眼眸中忽然就有惶惑与惊惧丛生，提着剑的身躯不住地颤抖着。  
忽而也有花香溢开，束着缨络的衣袍边零落下了花瓣，他走到少女身后，接住她手中颤抖的剑，另一只手轻柔地捂住了她的双眼。少女的身躯脱了力似的向后倒去，被身后之人稳稳托住，紫眸里有化不开的温柔与偏执。  
亚瑟从见到那熟悉得不能再熟悉的人开始，便觉得意识再次一点点渺茫，在梦的尽头，他听见少女轻唤：  
“老师。”*

“老…师。”  
梅林回过神来，床上的亚瑟从方才咒术失效时便紧锁起眉头，现在应该是要醒了。压抑了多时的发情期来势汹汹，至于有多痛苦也不得而知。方才有些消退的木果味苏醒过来，再在这里待下去，梅林也不知道自己是否能保持理智。毕竟他算半个alpha。于是梅林退到门边，离开这里吧，他想。  
然后再怎样呢？房间里是情况糟糕的王。发情热不会停止，在短时间内，前提是亚瑟能挺得过去，或者说，作为连任三届的宫廷魔术师，他有权给亚瑟指派一个alpha。  
亚瑟·潘德拉贡从不屈服于第二性，他圣人一般的王，他的学生，又会怎样看待他呢？  
六年前，阴暗的记忆中忽而有一束光穿透迷障，梅林看见那少年的嘴唇一开一合。  
“我愿与命运抗争到底。”  
梅林仿佛从一个味道很诡异的梦中醒来，所以，是他应该就可以了。“占有他，让他属于我。”  
梦魔的心因为这无声的叫嚣而跳的很快，很少见的。梦魔不禁回想起上一次心跳过速的事——  
梅林看见世间唯一落入凡尘的星宿，是天幕熔落的一角，风月为之染上霜烬，梦魔如古井沧海的心从那时起便潋滟起了星辉如霜。造物将他置于凡尘的绛河，他便如渴饮的人囫囵咽下了第一次悸动。品尝着从未有过的感情，不惜溺入愚人的爱河。

“老师…我好难受…”亚瑟艰难地吐出几个字眼，绿眸覆着水汽，眼角带着艳丽的红，蜷缩在床上发出无意识的喘息。眼前虹色逐渐靠近，唇上温热的触感让亚瑟的双眼猝然睁大。梅林如吞噬着亚瑟每一个梦境一般温柔地拂开他散乱的金发，额头、眉心、嘴角、喉结、锁骨，一路虔诚。  
周身繁缛一并落下，梅林吻去亚瑟眼角的泪珠。就像六年前梅林牵着亚瑟的手走出阴暗的宫殿，梅林握住亚瑟扯着被单的手与他十指相扣。亚瑟也像六年前因为恐惧而颤抖，拉住梅林的手，紧紧不放。  
濡湿浸入被单，梅林叩开亚瑟身体的最深处，坐实渎神的罪名。被侵入之感逼出亚瑟喉中深处的一声惊喘，接纳时的刺骨挤出他意识里的一点清明。花香味愈发馥郁，和着清甜的木果味，是兑不开的情深一径。  
“梅林……”那声音微弱几不可闻，夹杂在诸多喘息之中，梅林一怔，亚瑟未说完的半句话倒像是梗在他的胸口一般。亚瑟混沌的双眸描摹过梅林的眉眼，面上带着情动的潮红，让梅林呼吸一滞，花香更郁几重。  
“只要是你…就没关系了。”  
亚瑟用力拉下梅林的脖颈，唇齿交缠间梅林会意。神木之节便有花开。  
开到荼蘼花事了。

**Author's Note:**

> *亚瑟王传说中尤瑟并没有问亚瑟接不接受王位之类的，亚瑟王是寄养在王宫外的直至成为王，这里是我瞎编的…  
> *用日文叫老师，我可以我好了！！


End file.
